Valentines Gift
by lalala5812
Summary: Robin has a hard time getting Starfires gift for Valentines day but he finds it read to find out what it is


Hey everyone now this is my very first fanfic so please be nice no flames.

Disclaimer: I'm guessing everyone has to do one well I do not own Teen Titans if I did Starfire and Robin would already be a couple but they aren't so tear tear cry, cry. I need to go to a mental asylum.

**Mall**

"Ugh what can I possibly get Starfire for Valentines Day? How many times have I walked around this mall I need to find something quick today is Valentines Day!" Robin said in an aggravated tone.

"I have no idea but me and Beast Boy already have our gifts for Bee and Raven just pick something!" Cyborg yelled.

"So… hungry… need…food….. _thump_" Beast Boy fell to the ground from exhaustion. "Come on Robin let us at least go to the food court to get something to eat please, please, please!"

"Fine but hurry up I think I have an idea." He stated. Robin walked towards a jewelry store and saw a beautiful necklace. It was a long silver necklace that had an emerald stone the color of Starfire's eyes. It wasn't very extravagant but Robin knew Star would love it. (A/N If you are wondering how Robin got the money lets just say he was saving up ok?) Robin ran in bought the necklace and ran out to get the boys. 'Don't wanna spend anymore time in the mall then I have to' Robin thought to himself.

**Titans Tower**

"Friend Raven have you seen friends Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy?" Starfire asked Raven.

"No I haven't Starfire sorry," (A/N yes I know Raven is out of character but she and beast boy are dating so she is not that rude now but she is still here old self don't worry) 'I was wondering why the tower was so quiet' Raven thought while she meditated.

"Friends Robin Cyborg and Beast Boy it is glorious to see you! May I ask where you were at today," Starfire yelled out.

"Um nowhere Star we just went out to…the…uh…store yea that's it we went to go buy….." Robin stuttered.

"Tofu! We went to go buy tofu now if you will excuse me I must go and prepare for ummm something." Beast Boy blurted out as he ran out of the room.

"And I really need to call Bee and ask her if we can go on a date well bye guys um I mean girls." Cyborg said.

"I need to um….." Robin was trying to think of an excuse but instead just ran out of the room.

"Friend Raven I believe the boys are acting how you would say 'weird'" Starfire said reaching a conclusion. "Well I am going to my room of bed now I will be out shortly,"

"Sure Starfire," Raven mumbled back.

Ilovestarbucksilovestarbucksilovestarbucksilovestarbucksilovestarbucksilovestarbucks

"Ok all I have to do is get Starfire into my room and just give her the gift and run out like an idiot" Robin said out loud too absolutely no one (A/N he is mental am I right?)

_Knock, Knock _'I wonder who would be knocking at my door at this late of night?' Starfire thought to herself. "Hello is anyone there? What is this?" Starfire asked as she saw a little chocolate kiss on the floor 'Well if anyone really wanted it then they would not have dropped it and I really am in the mood for some earth candy.' Star thought as she ate the candy. She realized there was more than one piece so she ate and ate and ate until she realized that there wasn't anymore. 'Well I believe that was enough earth candy for one day. Wow that is funny I am right in front of Robin's room….well it is not that late I hope he does not mind that I stop by.

'Here she come I hope that was her outside of my door and I hope it was her that ate all the chocolates I left her. If Beast Boy or Cyborg ate those chocolates I swear I will kick their as…' Robin thought before he was interrupted by Starfire.

"Robin! Please forgive me for barging in on you well I believe it is time for me to go good bye." said a very embarrassed Star.

"No don't go Star I have a gift for you. Well you know how I told you about Valentines Day here on earth and how you usually give someone you care a lot about a gift?" Robin asked

"Yes I do remember is it not today the Valen of tines day?" Starfire asked all innocently.

"Yes...and...well you know all of the chocolates that were on the floor that was from me. Well I just wanted to give you this for Valentines Day because I really, really like you so here." Robin stuttered as he handed Star he necklace he had bought at the mall earlier.

"Robin it…it is simply amazing I can not believe you would buy this for me thank you so much!" Starfire yelled with excitement.

"Your welcome and I understand if you don't…" Robin was cut off by Starfire putting her lips on his. It took Robin awhile to actually grasp what was happening. (A/N he is really slow hehe its funny you may now return to your regular program.) Robin would have loved to stay there forever but sadly he did have lung and needed to breathe. (Another reason is because I the great write said so he isn't like one of those aliens that are all like hah you idiotic earthlings you need oxygen and I don't so die and then he's like no ok I will be quiet now)

"Robin I really, really like you to but now I feel bad." Starfire said sadly. (Aww star's sad)

"Why did I do something I am sorry I did not mean to…" Robin got cut off _again_ by Star.

"No, it was not you I am sad because I did not get you anything for this day of Valen and tines." She answered.

"Well I have an idea of what you can give me," he said. (Uhh pervert oh and now you can use your imagination to think of what happens next)

That review is review the review end review oh review and review please review if review you review haven't review thought review of review this review you review need review to REVIEW! Oh and I LOVE STARBUCKS!


End file.
